Toast
Main= |rarity = M |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Mountain Sparrow |fa2 = |recipe = Pork Burger |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = 15th century |cn name = 吐司面包 |personality = Mature and Considerate |height = 188cm/ 6ft.2in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Sandwich |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Edward Bosco |cvjp = Maeno Tomoaki |cvcn = Bei Chen (北辰) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Health is more important than money. |bio = Toast is full of maturity and has a very high tolerance for others. People feel comfortable and safe around him. Often chased around by Sandwich asking to lend him some money. A very reliable person. |food introduction = Toast was created during an attempt to transmute bread into gold. In terms of the original goal, it was a failure, but its amazing flavor made it as valuable as gold. It became one of the world's most famous delicacies, and it has an important place in our daily lives. |acquire = *Cuisine Review |events = |power = 813 |atk = 24 |def = 10 |hp = 211 |crit = 545 |critdmg = 721 |atkspd = 523 |normaltitle = Bread Twist |normal = Toast throws out slices of toast like boomerangs, inflicting 100% damage to the nearest target plus 14 extra damage. |energytitle = Divert Disasters |energy = A gold strip drops out of Toast's box, increasing his defense by 5 for 2 seconds, and making him invulnerable to basic normal for 2 seconds. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Loved by All |skill2 = When customers pay their bills, receive an additional reward of 2 Gold. (+2 per level, up to a maximum of 49) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |title3 = Cooking Expert |skill3 = When a Food Soul in the kitchen makes a Recipe, cooking time is reduced by 5%. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 14%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Chef |title4 = Star Rank Service |skill4 = Customers have a 5% chance to pay an additional 10 Gold when paying their bills. (+2 Gold per level, 10% at level 11, 20% at level 22, 25% at level 31, 30% at level 41, up to a maximum of 108 Gold) |unlock4 = 5 Stars |role4-1 = Chef |role4-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Oh, so it's you. Sorry, I'm Toast and it looks like we're going to be living together. |login = Oh, so you've come back. I thought it was Sandwich that knocked on the door. |arena = I feel pretty good for being in such a cold, empty place. Come in and sit with me for a while? |skill = What do you think of this? |ascend = Not a bad feeling. |fatigue = I just don't have the energy I used to... |recovering = Do you need me so badly? Don't worry, everything will be alright soon. |attack = Let's go, I will not be late! |ko = This is really... unexpected... |notice = This taste...mmm...Just right. |idle1 = I'm not used to having so much time all of a sudden. |idle2 = Let's make the most of this and take a look at our strategy... |idle3 = |interaction1 = It's still best when it's hot...Come and taste something fresh. |interaction2 = What's in this box isn't real. Only those with a vivid imagination can see them. |interaction3 = Don't you think Toast is a good name? |pledge = If I had a spouse, I'd want to travel with them. Master Attendant, is there anyplace you'd like to go? |intimacy1 = Mmm, that scent on your hands......did you make my favorite dish? |intimacy2 = Calm down, calm down, you can't get blood from a stone~ |intimacy3 = You've been working hard, but the housework still isn't half done. Take a break, and leave the rest to me. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Summer Date |skin quote = Attendant, have you been sitting here the whole time? How about going to chase the waves with me instead? |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills